pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Airport
Kids, you may think that living in a metropolis like Danville, especially on it’s southern end, means ‘‘fun’’ everyday. Yes, that can be a factor because there is a house on Maple Street where everyone can have absolute fun each day of their summer vacation, but for me, as the second youngest billionaire that lives in the world’s tallest building, life in the Tri State Area isn’t all focused to fun. You see, when I first arrived in this city, it’s not even a metropolis yet. But before I proceed, let me tell you a bit about how I got here: I was transported by Phineas and Ferb when I was experiencing one of my worst days. Three days passed and then I need to go home, but in the middle of the transport, my soul splits like it was undertaking cytokinesis. And that's how I became permanent here. So, as I said before, I became a permanent citizen and started to make major changes, like building the Landmark Danville Island and it's Marina, expanding the harbor, building the Venture Waterfront City, started a major expansion on the Danville Airport and changing it's name and status, started the Tri State Airlines and started another dozen of projects that turns this town upside down-to a Megacity. Now we are above our thirties, and Danville reached the status as the world's fifteenth biggest city, with a population of over 10 million (not counting the two million residents on Landmark Danville area), and everything since the first part changes entirely like mutating bananas. Now, let me explain what's my career here aside being the I.T. Director of Flynn and Co. and the CEO of PJet Aviation Industries. I am a freelance undercover FBI special agent, also the city's key keeper. I maintain all of my projects, ranging from the Tri State Tower to the Landmark Danville Tower. Each day I am not required to sit in the 250th story of the Flynn and Co. building thinking about stuff and ideas to put together and modify them and make them a new breakthrough stuff, I go round the city. Here is the interesting part of working-Dill style. Thing is, if you don't want to work, you can just stay home and be bored (I mean, it's like 40000 feet above ground, and all I can see is blue, blue, blue, blue and a bit black) but there is only one thing besides being an freelance FBI special agent and being a mayor-my style-that keeps me out of boredom. Yes, I work as the airport's keeper. But not like those low-waged janitors and security ops. You know, I basically own Danville. And all part of it somehow finds it's way to me. I am not the mayor, but I'm acting like a mayor. I'm a city keeper, but I'm like more than a city keeper. So without any further tangling with my bad grammar and my random story line, I shall proceed with the story of being a city keeper, and later, being an airport keeper. ---- Life in Danville practically started when the sun starts to rise, and it gets more lively when the sun sets. Smooth Jazz and Blues is part of the city's soul. When you look up to the sky in this city, your eyes will be showered by glittering lights and gleaming towers that lit up the night sky. And on saturday nights, people will gather round Landmark Danville to watch the fireworks lit off from the Three Pioneer Towers of Danville, and a lot will also travel and trot round the city, maybe tasting one of the numerous 24-hour roadside bistro and cafés which lit off interesting fragrances, shop in the rare but unique retail shops of New Old Town and Central, hanging out in the Discos of Chinatown and Downtown, share big plates of Eastern dishes with families on Arab Avenue, take the fastest elevators up to the 4500th floor of the Landmark Danville Tower to witness the best sceneries the city has to offer, travel in the vast underground networks of Danville MTR and RTS, or simply just drinking tea and coffee on the numerous seaside coffee shops and cafés of Danville Waterfront. What you name it, everything in Danville just gets more lively in nightfall. I witnessed this occasions every weekend, where the city's suburban area are almost deserted and people starts to populate the inner depths of this mysterious city of wonders. And what makes weekends very unique: The streets are as empty as a sunday morning, but the sidewalks and public transportation system: all flooded with human beings. Trust me, if you have a car (and a big family), lives in Southern Suburban, and you happen to be invited by someone for dinner that lives in Borobudur Residences in Landmark Danville Marina, use your own personal transportation. You may not want your big family squeezing inside one train cabin and some of them left out because the train is full capacitated. Yes. Danville is that crowded. In fact, the most feared rush hour in Danville is on the weekend nights. More beauty can be exposed by Danville, after hours. That's around 12 o'clock and people starts to dismiss and go home. But almost half of them don't. Life continues in the bars and disco areas, some of them rent a hotel room with a "friend", business-important man collides in a late night meeting on a café, office workers just enjoying themselves, and a lot more of people, just feasting on what the metropolis has to offer. But if you look to the rural areas of Danville, nighttime is more of a pale black stone. Nighttime, when not in the city, is considered time to rest and not go out of the house (except if permitted) and share a talk or two. Same general rule applied to all families living in suburban areas, even the Flynn family. It's true what they say. Danville is a city with two faces, and I have just proved the myth. But everything is different when you considered...The Airport... To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:FadhilPF's Pages Category:Summers Yet to Come Episodes Category:Dill: The Experience